I'm not cheating!
by RikaaKiwi
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is now married, his life was perfect untill he begun having dreams about a pink haired girl with stunning emerald eyes. His wife thinks he's cheating, but what realationship does Sasuke hold with this pink haired girl?


**A/N: **_His wife is unkown! =] Who knows her name, but HELL NO! His wife would NEVER BE KARIN! hehe. =] Enjoy_

_Enjoy._

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha is now married, his life was perfect untill he begun having dreams about a pink haired girl with stunning emerald eyes. His wife thinks he's cheating, but what realationship does Sasuke hold with this pink haired girl?

* * *

_**I'm not cheating!**_

It was a sunny day, the sun had just came up, and people had just woken up. But for a certain someone, his day was going to be the day of his life. He had awoken from a dream, a dream he had every night. A girl with stunningly bright emerald eyes. Hair that blew with the wind as she ran. Why did he have these dreams? He could not figure it out, he had never seen anyone with those stunning eyes before, or even more, someone who had pink hair. He remembered that when he had looked into those eyes, they had so many emotions, more the emotion of hurt?

But why would she be hurt? He did nothing right? – Wrong. He forgot her, and he now was stuck trying to remember her.

21 year old Sasuke Uchiha awoke from another dream, every day he woke from one he felt guilty. Why? The said man was married, yet he was dreaming of another. Wanting to know why he had never seen her around, or most importantly, who she was. Getting up from the bed, not wanting to awake his wife he made his way to the bathroom, He took in what happened the night before, he had an argument with his wife. She thought he was cheating! Cheating for goodness sakes! Uchiha's DON'T CHEAT. He thought that he'd forget about the dream, about the girl. But he knew he wouldn't, everyday he dreamed of her, she was on his mind throughout the day. He didn't tell her wife about these dreams, he wouldn't be able to handle a situation with her crying. As he dressed himself, he looked over to his wife and smirked a bit.

'_It's not like I'm cheating'_ He told himself.

He made his way over to the bed, placed a small kiss on his wife's forehead and made his way out of the house. His day just began, as to the girl who he had his mind set on.

20 year old Sakura Haruno awoke, she sat upright in her bed and rubbed her emerald eyes. As a kid she never thought much of herself. Her past was horrible, her future? Well at the moment she's applied for a job as a fulltime doctor at Konoha hospital, and since they were short of doctors she got the job instantly. She was good with her hands, gentle with everything even though she had a bad temper sometimes. Getting up she made her way to the bathroom to get ready. After 20 minutes she left the house with everything she needed. This wasn't the first time she had been in this town, she grew up here actually. As she walked down the path of busy streets, memories came flooding back. She remembered the boy with Onyx eyes and ebony hair. He was her best friend, they had been for many years. Until she was 16, she had moved away. She hated it in London, so when she turned 18 she decided that she would come back to Konoha to live. She smiled at the thought. She was home, and that was all that mattered.

Sasuke drove downtown, he needed coffee and fast! He drove to the coffee shop, to be exact, the one that his friend owns. He parked his car and walked in.

"Morning Sasuke." The dark haired man said.

"Morning Sai" He replied.

"Here for your morning coffee?" The man named Sai asked.

"Yeah" He said as he took a seat at the nearest table.

"Okay, one minute!" Sai said as he ran to make the coffee.

The doorbells rang as the door was pushed open, in walked a girl with pink hair and stunning emerald eyes. Sai came back with the coffee, looked at the girl and instantly dropped the coffee.

Was she that stunningly hot to ignore?

Sakura smiled and realized the man had dropped a coffee.

"Oh, you dropped your coffee" She said.

"Huh?" Sai said as he looked down.

"Shit!" He said as he ran to get the mop and cleaned the mess.

Sakura giggled. Sasuke who noticed her walked in and was shocked.

'_She's the girl from the dreams I've been having'_ He thought.

His eyes ran over her body, he couldn't seem to remove them. She was perfect, yet so small and fragile. Sai noticed Sasuke's eyes on the girls' body and yelled.

"Sasuke, Oi Sasuke!" Sai yelled.

Sakura instantly turned towards Sasuke.

_'That's the name of…'_ She thought.

He smirked at her. She walked to him.

"Your name is Sasuke?" She asked.

He looked at her strangely before replying.

"Hn, yeah why?" He asked.

"Last name?" She questioned.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked her as he looked at her curiously.

'_Fangirl?'_ He thought.

"Cause I had a best friend with that name, someone I left behind that's all." She said as she smiled and walked over to Sai.

"Umm… can I get a latte please?" She asked.

"Uh, sure!" Sai said as he ran to make her Latte.

Sasuke looked at her; there was something about this girl, he felt as if he'd met her somewhere.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Here's your Latte" Sai said with a smile.

Sakura paid Sai and said a small thank you as she took her latte and headed for the door.

Then it clicked!

Sasuke opened his eyes and said.

"Wait"

Sakura stopped walking, Sasuke got up and walked over to the girl.

"You said your best friends name was Sasuke?" He questioned.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She said.

"Does his last name happen to be Uchiha?" He asked her.

Sai let out a breath and stood there shocked.

"Uh, yeah." She said.

Sasuke let out a chuckle.

"Well, I had a best friend named Sakura Haruno. Are you her?" He asked as he felt himself almost smile.

Sakura looked shocked. She didn't know what to say the boys she left behind was now stood before her with his mysterious onyx eyes staring at her. She smiled.

"Nice to see your doing okay" She said as she turned around to make her way out.

"After all these year with you gone, that's all you say to me?" Sasuke said as a frown came to his face.

Sakura smiled.

"Of course not Sasuke-Kun" She said.

She said it, His name, the way she used to say it when they were younger. He got a butterfly feeling in his stomach. It had been years that he'd felt it.

He smirked.

"Hn, Sakura. Your still the same, girl I hanged with when I was younger, that's great to see." He said.

She looked at Sasuke as she tilted her head a bit.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be late, sorry Sasuke-Kun, must leave." She let out.

"Wait, your not leaving the town are you?" He asked before she could walk out the door.

Sakura felt guilty, she looked at Sasuke and noticed his upset face. Sasuke wasn't one for emotions, but when it was Sakura, he was different. He grew up with her, so he knew better than to try hide his emotions cause she'd see right through.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug. Sasuke was shocked at first but returned it either way.

"NO, Sasuke-Kun. I won't be leaving any more. I'm working at the hospital now, so feel free to come see me, maybe we could hang together like we used to?" She said as she broke their hug.

"Hn, yeah that would be great Dr Haruno" He said as he smirked.

_'She got what she wanted. To be a Doctor.' _He thought to his self.

"Cool, tell your wife I said hi" She said as she giggled.

Sasuke froze.

_'She knew?'_ He thought to himself.

"Sasuke-Kun, relax it was on the TV the other day, plus your wearing the ring." She let out as she giggled once more.

He smiled.

"Will do Sakura." He said.

Sakura leaned forward a bit and kissed his cheek, he stood there shocked.

Sakura smiled.

"Bye Sasuke-Ku-" She had been cut off by a pair of lips.

"Ah, bye Sakura. See you around" He said as he grabbed his freshly made coffee and left.

'_Did he just kiss my cheek?'_ Sakura thought.

As Sasuke walked to his car he chuckled as he noticed how bright her eyes had been when he kissed her back on the cheek. He noticed all the emotions that had run through her during that half-an hour talk they had. He was glad she came back, safely home. Somewhere he could keep and eye on her. She was an important someone in his life and he was stupid to have forgotten her for one bit. He smirked as he got into his car and drove to work.

_'I'm not cheating, she's my best friend and always will be'_

* * *

**A/N: **_Hope you enjoyed that one! =] 4am hehe. Well, should update my other stories, maybe even read a few. Hehe!_

_RikaHunni_

_xO  
_


End file.
